


Laughing All The Way

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holiday!Klaine, Klaine, M/M, Male Slash, Secret Santa, The Mistle Tones- Reference, christmas!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Some Christmas movies go a little over the top in the cheesy department. But if anyone can appreciate a spontaneous song and dance number, it's Kurt and Blaine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 1





	Laughing All The Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Original Author's Note, December 29, 2012** : Since my first fic wasn’t quite long enough, I decided to write another one! They aren’t in the same verse (actually this one is totally au and a bit of a gpoy, just go with the fact that Klaine is still together and are magically in the same place December 9, 2012). This second fic was inspired by my watching of the ABC family movie [The Mistle Tones](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Mistle-Tones), which was actually sorta good in a cheesy way. However, as it has been a bit since I saw the movie, the timeline of events in the fic don’t quite match the flow of the film.
> 
> Also, since I don’t think the tagging worked properly last time, [here](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/38516421812/an-attack-of-the-happy-secret-santa-fic) is the first fic for cloudyskiesandeyesofgrey! Enjoy and a happy new year! 
> 
> [AO3 Link for First Secret Santa Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133630)
> 
> [Original Tumblr Link for this Fic](https://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/39157560051/laughing-all-the-way-klaine-secret-santa-part)

Kurt plopped back down next to Blaine, offering him the bowl of popcorn even as he shoveled a handful in his own mouth. “Thanks.”

Swallowing quickly, he gestured towards the TV. “Is it on yet?”

Blaine shook his head. “Not yet. But this should be good.”

Kurt snorted. “If by good you mean awfully terribly cheesy….”

Blaine rolled his eyes. “Come on, if anyone can appreciate breaking out into song for no apparent reason, it would be us.”

Kurt shoved his shoulder gently. “I think that would be you, dear. I save my songs for special occasions.” He took another handful of popcorn. “But come on, a movie called ‘The Mistle Tones’ can’t be good.”

Blaine huffed, but Kurt knew he wasn’t really upset. “I am going to wait to reserve judgement until we watch it. Now shush, the movie is starting.”

Kurt bit back a smile, snuggling closer as the opening of the movie began to play. They watched for a while, suffering through some horrible (and really kind of sexist) commercials. They kept shouting at the TV, guessing which predictable tropes they’d try to use as Holly went about auditioning for the Mistletones, a group which her dead mother had started.

“What are you wearing Tori Spelling? How did anyone think that outfit would ever work…ever.”

“What’s her character’s name again?”

Kurt shrugged. “Evil Ice Bitch Queen? I don’t know. But that’s young Barbra Streisand and young Lisa Kudrow. Ooh, we like young Barbra Streisand. She likes Holly.”

“Wait, I think her name is actually Barbra.”

“You’re joking…”

Blaine looked at him in feigned disbelief. “Would I ever lie to you about something like this.”

“Shh,” Kurt replied, grinning from ear to ear. They watched in relative silence as the movie continued.

“Wait, so is that guy her boss?”

“Yeah,”

“He’s totally going to be the charismatic male lead who will swoop in to save the sympathetic female star.”

“So basically Finn and Rachel.”

“Blaine!”

The other boy shrugged. “You know I love them, I’m just saying…”

Kurt smirked. “I know.” Turning back to the TV, he continued, “Okay, so there is the token minority and non-traditional body type…“

“And that’s her gay best friend.”

“No, wait, maybe he’ll date that girl they’re making sing in the bathroom.”

“Or maybe he’ll end up with the other guy.”

Kurt scoffed. “I don’t think that would be ‘family friendly’ enough,” he muttered sarcastically.

Blaine nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, they do seem to be sticking with more traditional tropes.”

Kurt shrugged. “I bet at least two of the three will get together in the end.”

“Naturally.”

“That’s how it works!” Kurt replied defensively. “Oh, it must be the other two, the heavier guy just said he had a wife.”

“Ah.”

The movie continued, cliche after cliche, though Kurt had to admit he’d seen worse. But he couldn’t help but burst out laughing as the rag-tag team started rehearsing in the store room.

“Wait, they are an a capella group, right?”

“Yeah,”

“So why are there instruments playing?”

Blaine chuckled. “I don’t know, sometimes they just come out of nowhere. Just like cute boys on staircases.”

Kurt couldn’t help but blush, even after all this time. He couldn’t believe it had only been two years ago. “I’m glad,” he mumbled, pressing a soft kiss to Blaine’s lips.

“Me too.”

Kurt sighed in contentment as he snuggled closer to Blaine, popcorn all eaten and the bowl discarded on the side table. “I guess I can see how this movie can be sorta sweet. I mean, music has changed our lives too. I suppose it’s not that bad.” His eyes widened as soon as the words left his mouth, shielding them with his hands. “ **My** **eyes**!”

“Kurt, it’s not that bad…”

“That track suit is worse than Coach Sylvester’s. And those boots…I wanna know whose dogs she murdered for those things. They’re a crime against fashion and nature!”

Blaine snorted. “Okay, it’s pretty bad.” He pressed a soft kiss into Kurt’s hair, smiling softly. “Thanks for watching this with me.”

Kurt grinned up at him. “Key word is with you, sweetie. I’m just glad you’re here.”

Blaine smiled back. “Me too, honey,” he whispered, rubbing his hand gently over Kurt’s back. “Me too.”


End file.
